The Help
by GeminiMercedes
Summary: When a member of the new cleaning staff catches Shikamaru's eye, he finds himself doing things completely...troublesome. SHIKAKIBA YAOI ONE-SHOT R&R!


_The Help (One-shot) ShikaKiba _

**It's been a while since I did a story! So sorry for the lack of updates, this summer has been super busy. I do have updates planned I just have to get around to writing them. Hopefully this helps bridge the gap! Again, sorry guys! Please let me know what you think of this story though. **

**-GeminiMercedes-**

"…and that's what happened." Shikamaru finished, picking up the lemonade he had ordered and chugging it to hide his embarrassment. His friend sitting across the table, Ino Yamanaka, had a face of pure delight and something else he couldn't pinpoint.

"You have to talk to him. _You have to_!" Ino said enthusiastically, grabbing his arm to pull him closer to her.

"And when you do, I will need details. _Details_, Shikamaru." She repeated in a bossy tone. Shikamaru pulled his arm back slowly and shook his head.

"What the hell am I going to say? Hey 'mister' janitor, I think you're cute and I want to get to know you better?" He scoffed, adding an eye roll to solidify his decision.

Shikamaru had just finished telling Ino about the new janitor that worked at his accounting firm. The man seemed to be a few years younger than him, but he was tall, dark and gorgeous. In hindsight he should have never let Ino coerce him into talking about him.

And now Ino was looking at him like he had grown a third head.

"Um, of course! That's exactly what you say!"

"Ino, I'm the head of an accounting firm in the center of Konoha. You know how bad I'll look fraternizing with one of our cleaning staff?"

"Well weren't you the one who hired him?" Ino said with a confused, but still determined look. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, my assistant Tenten felt we needed some younger and more eager cleaning help after a lot of our older workers retired. He just walked into my office one day to take out the garbage." He explained grudgingly.

"Please don't tell me he saw your tongue on the floor." Ino said with a smirk. Shikamaru glared at her.

"It was…ajar." He muttered.

Ino's laughter could be heard from every resident in the surrounding area.

/

"Mr. Nara?"

The familiar voice woke Shikamaru from pretending to type on his computer. Looking towards his office door he saw his assistant, Tenten, waiting at the door with a clipboard under her arm.

"Yes Tenten." Shikamaru grunted, trying and failing to cover his annoyance in having his mid-day nap interrupted.

"The cleaning boy has to vacuum in here. I wanted to know if you wanted to take your break now since it might take a while." She explained, ignoring the annoyed tone in his voice.

"No, send him in." Shikamaru said, immediately regretting it upon seeing which cleaning boy would be vacuuming.

It was the same young man he had spoke to Ino about the other day.

"Kiba, hurry. Mr. Nara is _very_ invested in his work and the faster you work the better." Tenten said as she watched the young man pull the vacuum into the large office room.

Shikamaru would have usually caught Tenten's attempt at a dig at his work ethic, but he was focussed on the name she had said before his. Kiba. His name was Kiba. He liked how it sounded.

Catching himself before he possibly began smiling dreamily, he gave Kiba a quick nod before turning his eyes to his computer screen. It had been a long enough stare for him to take in the young man's appearance.

Kiba was at least six feet with a medium build. It was clear he worked out, even under the baggy cleaning outfit. But that wasn't what had caught Shikamaru's attention. It was the two red tattoos on the young man's cheeks. Shikamaru hadn't seen anything like them but he was interested. And Shikamaru was rarely interested in anything but sleep and cloud-gazing.

"I'll do my best to be quick, Mr. Nara." Kiba said after Tenten left the room.

"Don't worry about her, take your time." Shikamaru responded, never looking up from his computer.

And that was how the next fifteen minutes went. Kiba continued to vacuum and Shikamaru tried to remember his log in password. Shikamaru stole a few glances, and if he had been paying enough attention he would have noticed Kiba was stealing some too.

"All done!" Kiba declared, smiling at Shikamaru before heading out. Shikamaru bit his lower lip as the young man began to walk out, wishing he had the guts to say something.

_You're the head of the company for f**k's sake! _He could hear Ino's voice in his head.

"T-thanks, Kiba." He said quietly, hoping the young man wouldn't pick up on it.

But he did.

"No problem, Mr. Nara." He said, turning half way.

Shikamaru simply stared as Kiba left, mentally slapping himself for his stuttering.

"Ino's going to have a riot." He groaned, turning back to his computer.

/

"I think you should talk to him." His friend Chouji had advised two hours later when he stomped into his office uninvited.

"I think you should be quiet because these walls aren't exactly the _thickest_." Shikamaru hissed; his face turning from shock to anger.

"How do you even know about all this?" Shikamaru asked, shutting down his computer as he had given up on remembering the password.

"Ino filled me in yesterday. Seriously Shikamaru, you deserve some love." Chouji said with a grin.

"Chouji…"

"I'm not going to pressure you like Ino, I'm just here to give you some friendly advice."

"Yeah, yeah. Anything else?" Shikamaru asked as he looked up at the clock and realized it was closing time.

"Not really, but I did want to invite you to my restaurant's annual cookout this weekend. You know how big an event this is. Most of Konoha shows up and we usually have to turn people away at the door."

Shikamaru had truly forgotten, even though in the back of his mind he was sure Chouji or Ino had brought it up in passing. He realized his silence was a clear give away when Chouji huffed.

"Luckily, I knew you would forget so I went ahead and got you two tickets." He said with a sigh, slapping them on Shikamaru's desk.

"Sorry Chouji, you know I'll be there." Shikamaru replied sheepishly, grabbing one of the tickets.

"Why did you get me two? Unless…" Before he could finish, Chouji was out of the chair and headed for the door.

"I'm not going to pressure you, but the guy's a cutie." Chouji said with a laugh.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru whispered, shaking his head as the man left.

He did take the ticket though. It wasn't the worst idea in the world.

/

Chouji's restaurant dinner was quickly approaching and Shikamaru had a decision to make.

He could give the ticket to a friend and go, or he could man up and talk to Kiba. He was considered a genius amongst his peers and yet this decision left him worried and anxious.

Shikamaru wasn't the type to attack a situation head on. He was more likely to wait for the right opportunity, or examine the situation thoroughly before making a decision.

Luckily, he received said opportunity when he went for a bathroom break that forced him to walk by Tenten's desk. The assistant was currently talking to his _potential _date, Kiba.

"I'm gonna have to start wearing baggy clothes after tomorrow." She groaned, dramatically resting the back of her hand on her forehead while staring at the ceiling.

"Why would you have to do that?" Kiba asked as he removed her garbage and recycling bins.

"Well a friend of mine owns this huge restaurant nearby and…wait, haven't you heard of 'Akimichi's'?" Tenten asked, glancing at Shikamaru before returning to Kiba.

"Akimichi's? Who hasn't, that's the most popular restaurant in the city."

"You forgot to mention the most expensive. But tomorrow they're having their annual dinner and all the dishes are half off. It's always a huge turn out." She explained happily.

"Oh man, I'd love to go." Kiba groaned, returning her bins to her desk after emptying them.

"Oh, have a special someone in mind?" Tenten asked in mock innocence. Shikamaru could feel her gaze on him but he pretended not to notice.

"No, it's nothing like that. I'm kind of a loner in this city. I'd probably just go to taste the food." Kiba admitted.

"Why don't you go with me?" Shikamaru asked, the words flying out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Kiba looked up in shock, apparently not realizing the boss had been walking by. Tenten's face was fixed in a know-it-all smirk.

"I…"

"Not as a date or anything, but I have some ties to the Akimichi's so I have an extra ticket." Shikamaru explained, feeling worse with each word he uttered.

Kiba was still not saying anything and Shikamaru was starting to feel like he should have just walked by.

"If you don't want to, the ticket's still yours. I can attest to it being a nice place…"

"No, I would love to go with you!" Kiba blurted out, looking away right after. Shikamaru held back a look of shock and smiled instead.

"That's great! I guess I'll see the two of you there!" Tenten exclaimed. Shikamaru noted that her smile was almost as devious as Ino's.

"Yeah, well if you'll excuse me." Shikamaru said with a nod, turning on his heel.

Had he stayed a second longer he would have seen the blush on Kiba's face.

/

"I totally knew it." Tenten whispered as she watched Shikamaru's fading silhouette.

"Knew what?" Kiba asked, finally recovering and turning back to her.

"You like Shikamaru, don't you?" The assistant responded with a smirk. Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Shika…?"

"Mr. Nara, silly!" Tenten responded with a laugh. Kiba's face turned crimson red.

"What, no I don't!?" But even _he_ knew his rebuttal was half-assed. Taking a different stance, he continued.

"Maybe I do, and so what? I can like who I like." He scoffed in response, walking to the desk beside Tenten's.

Tenten raised her hands in surrender.

"Hey, this is a judge-free zone. I'm just saying that if you do, you should go. I think he might feel the same way."

Kiba turned back to her with a surprised expression.

"What? You really think so?" He asked nervously.

Tenten smiled and shook his head.

"I've been working here for twelve years, Kiba. I know how Shikamaru is. I've picked up on his likes and dislikes. You definitely fall into the first category."

Kiba looked like it was taking him a second to wrap his mind around it.

"Just promise me, you'll go. Shikamaru's not a bad guy and a date here and there wouldn't be the worst thing to happen to him." Tenten finished, turning back to her computer to get back to work.

"I'll see…" Kiba muttered, returning to his own work.

/

"I heard you did it! Congrats!" Ino squealed through the receiver Shikamaru had almost put to his ear.

"Did what?" He asked blankly, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"You asked Kiba out! And to Chouji's restaurant! This is a big deal, Shikamaru. I'm glad you finally took the lead." Ino said with a laugh.

"That happened five minutes ago, how the hell did you find out?" Shikamaru groaned, covering his face with his hand.

"I have my sources…so what are you going to wear?"

"Come again now?"

"Your outfit, Shikamaru! Don't tell me you planned to go on your first date with this guy dressed sloppy." She was beginning to whine and he was beginning to get annoyed.

"You know what I end up wearing to Chouji's dinners. Nothing fancy, and that's not going to change." He hissed.

"But-"

And then he hung up. Not only hung up, but removed the cords from the back to stop her from calling back.

He had taken a big risk that had paid off and he deserved some time to think.

/

Tenten examined the custom fit red dress she had purchased for the Akimichi's event. Her boyfriend was picking her up and she was currently debating whether to wear a red or black lipstick for the evening. It was in the midst of her choosing that her cell phone started vibrating. Recognizing the number, she picked it up with a smile as she applied her red lipstick.

"Hi Kiba, are you ready for tonight? Is Shikamaru picking you up?"

"That's what I'm worried about…" A frantic Kiba groaned through the phone. Tenten's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to wear! I went through my closet _three_ times and there isn't anything appropriate for the night." Kiba groaned. Tenten held back a laugh.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm pretty sure the boss would rather see you in nothing at all but you didn't hear that from me."

"Tenten…"

"Okay, okay. Do you have a black dress shirt? That and some black jeans…maybe a watch? That will be suitable for the evening."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise, I've been to this event a million times."

"Okay, thanks Tenten. You're a life saver." Kiba said with a sigh. Tenten could hear ruffling in the back.

"So is the boss picking you up?"

"What? No, I said I'd meet him there." Kiba said slowly. Tenten smacked her forehead.

"Kiba, don't you live on the other side of the city? You should have asked for a ride."

"I didn't want to inconvenience him!" Kiba retorted, dropping the black shirt he had found in the back of his closet.

"Well it'll be an inconvenience when you're super late." Tenten shot back, checking the clock on her bedroom wall.

"Damnit…"

"Just call him, I guarantee you he won't mind." Tenten said with a sigh.

"Okay I will."

"Cool, I have to finish getting ready. You'll be fine, relax. I bet you look great."

"Thanks, Tenten. I'll see you there."

"Do you have his number?" Tenten asked, hearing her doorbell.

"Who's number…oh crap."

After she gave him Shikamaru's number she hung up.

"I thought you'd be ready by now." Neji, her boyfriend said when she got to the door.

"Stop talking." She replied with a glare.

/

Shikamaru had dressed in his usual for the Akimichi's event; a black blazer with a green dress shirt and some sleek black dress pants to match. He had planned to go early so he could leave early but he knew Ino wouldn't be having any of that. Therefore, he decided that going at the schedule time would be best.

Grabbing his wallet and shoes, he had been on the way out of his one bedroom apartment before his phone had starting ringing.

He almost ignored it, thinking it was Ino. But something told him to check before he left.

The number was unknown, so he picked it up.

"Hello?"

The line was silent for a couple of seconds before a voice began speaking back.

"Um, Mr. Nara?" It was barely a mutter, but he knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Kiba, are you there already?" He said lightly.

"No actually…" Kiba started.

After having the situation explained to him, Shikamaru could only stare blankly. It was definitely a surprise to hear Kiba so nervous about asking his date for a ride. Shikamaru was just happy that Kiba had accepted his invitation.

"Sure, it's no problem. I'll have my driver stop by your place and then we can head over there."

"Are you sure? I'm really sorry about this."

"Seriously, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Nara."

"Please Kiba, call me Shikamaru. The 'Mr' is a bit stuffy for me." He said with a smirk.

"O-okay, Shikamaru I'll see you soon." Shikamaru could practically hear the young man's blush.

The phone clicked and Shikamaru called his driver. He couldn't help but smile at his phone as he did.

/

The limo was in front of Kiba's apartment building in ten minutes, but that did nothing to settle his nerves. He walked up to the car slowly, almost jumping when the door opened and Shikamaru walked out.

"Wow, you look great." Kiba muttered, trying his best to keep eye contact. Even though Shikamaru was dressed similarly to how he dressed to work, there was clearly more effort put into his outfit. He usually wore a suit and tie to work but this time his outfit was more fitted and his shoes were shined. His clothes were ironed to a tee and he had shaved and slicked his hair in its signature ponytail.

Shikamaru only nodded, giving Kiba a small smile.

"Thanks, so do you. Are you ready?"

"Of course, sorry again." Kiba said as he followed him into the limousine. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I told you its fine…actually I'm glad for the company." He replied with a genuine smile.

There was small talk initially. Shikamaru realized how little he knew about Kiba and wasn't sure what topics would interest the younger man. Kiba felt the same way though, and after some awkward ice breakers, the two were able to laugh and loosen up.

When they got there, the line was around the block. Kiba groaned, realizing they would have to wait for what seemed like forever to get in.

"I'm so sorry, Shikamaru. I…"

"Hey, didn't I say no apologies? Don't worry, I got the hook up." Shikamaru said with a smirk. Kiba's eyes widened as Shikamaru walked past the line and up to the entrance. He followed sceptically, dodging the stares he was sure the two of them were getting.

The hostess seemed to recognize Shikamaru because she quickly grabbed two menus and led them in.

Once they were inside, Kiba understood why there was so much anticipation for the event. The restaurant was huge, with a second and third floor, but it had a homey feeling. There was a lot of wooden furniture in the restaurant but it was elegant and stylish. Kiba was in awe, and he hadn't even tried the food yet.

"How did you do that?" Kiba whispered into his date's ear as they were guided around the busy establishment.

"I'm close friends with the owner." Shikamaru said with a smile, allowing Kiba to choose his seat at their secluded table in the back of the second floor.

"That's amazing! This place is out of this world." Kiba said, looking around with stars in his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you'll like the food." Shikamaru said, nudging a menu towards Kiba before scanning his own.

"Are you kidding? I've read the reviews, _everyone_ loves their food." Kiba replied in disbelief, grabbing his menu. There were so many items to choose from he didn't know where to begin.

They ordered and continued their conversation from the limousine. Both of them were enjoying each others company and Kiba had to remind himself not to act like a schoolgirl getting a date with her crush.

"So your hobbies are cloud watching and working out? How do those two go together, Shikamaru?" He teased, placing a hand on the other's forearm.

"I couldn't tell you. I get a deal on the membership and it's a good stress reliever. Cloud watching is better, of course." Shikamaru stated; a small smirk on his face.

"I see, you seem to have the hook up all over town." Kiba pointed out.

"This is the extent of it, I promise." Shikamaru said with a chuckle. Kiba couldn't help but break out in his signature grin.

"I'm having a great time, Shikamaru. Thank you for bringing me here." He said honestly, brushing his date's hand who surprisingly took a hold of his.

"I'm having fun too, Kiba. I'm glad you came." Shikamaru said with a smile.

Kiba could feel their faces getting closer and he closed his eyes almost instinctively. It would be a little weird to make out in a busy restaurant, but he was so into the moment it didn't even matter.

Well, it didn't until they were interrupted.

"Wow, so you guys are getting hot and heavy already?"

Kiba turned to see a tall blonde woman in a long purple dress standing over their table. He turned back to see Shikamaru's face a few inches from his. And even though his date was looking at the same woman, his face was still directed towards Kiba.

_"Damn, he was gonna kiss me too." _He thought to himself.

"Ino, are you serious?" Shikamaru groaned, moving back to his original position.

"Sorry, sorry! I just came by to introduce myself and tell Chouji where you were sitting." Ino explained.

"Well you found us." Shikamaru said shortly. Ino ignored that, turning to Kiba who was still red in the face.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, one of Shikamaru's closest friends. Have fun with him, he's a good guy." She said with a genuine smile, shaking his hand.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet you, Ino." Kiba said with a small smile. It was at that moment that their waiter appeared with their food and Ino disappeared into the crowd.

"She seems nice." Kiba said as he moved his glass to allow the waiter to place his food.

"She's troublesome. Let's eat." Shikamaru replied with a roll of his eyes.

They ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Chouji came by later and spoke to them briefly. Kiba was delighted, as this was his first time meeting a chef at a restaurant, especially such a high class one. Even though Chouji had to go, he knew by spending time with Shikamaru he'd get to spend time with the chef again.

The bill didn't even come to their table and Kiba didn't question it, now knowing how close Shikamaru was with the owner.

They left in the limousine, Shikamaru dropping Kiba off before heading home himself.

"I had an amazing night, Shikamaru." Kiba said as they pulled up to his apartment complex.

"Me too, Kiba. Would you like to do this again sometime?" Shikamaru asked, looking away.

Kiba looked at him for a second before grabbing his face and kissing him. When Shikamaru's eyes went wide, Kiba had to stifle a giggle as the kiss grew deeper.

It was amazing how the two meshed so easily, even though they were such different people. Kiba had to really hold back as he left the limo, waving good bye as he headed into his apartment.

He was excited to go on another date with Shikamaru. They had things in common and enjoyed each other's company. He took a sigh of relief as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

The night had been good, and he was ready for another.


End file.
